<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters by bruleenotfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841364">Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruleenotfound/pseuds/bruleenotfound'>bruleenotfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dystopia, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruleenotfound/pseuds/bruleenotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on Monsters by All Time Low ft blackbear</p>
<p>There is a zombie apocalypse (not minecraft zombies, actual zombies)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The virus started like any other virus. Everyone who got it thought it was a cold, or the flu. The infected would have a cough, drowsiness, nausea, etc. But then the symptoms started to get worse. Intense hunger that can’t easily be satiated, restlessness, homicidal thoughts, cannibalistic tendencies, among others. Yes, that is very intense, but people noticed the bad symptoms only happened after the sun went down. During the day, they were just normal people. No one would be able to tell you had it if the sun was up. But at night… they were completely different people - if they were people anymore. Their bodies and faces changed. They turned greenish or purplish, grew much thicker (because their muscle volume increased rapidly) and were almost unrecognizable even to their closest friends and family.</p>
<p>These monsters would do horrible things at night, like kill and/or eat people and other animals, and then by morning they would forget all about it. Uninfected people would avoid infected people like the plague, because, well, it was the plague. They would stick together in small, close groups. They would very rarely let anyone else join their groups.</p>
<p>One of these groups consisted of Dream, George, Sapnap, and Karl. There were a few other groups of people they knew they could probably trust, though. They called themselves Group A. One of their trusted groups was Group 14. This group consisted of Skeppy, Badboyhalo, and Spifey. Another group is Group B (the B stands for British) which includes Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Eret, and Niki (who isn’t British, but is in the group nonetheless). The final group isn’t really a group, since they’re usually alone, but they join forces when they need to. The final group, named The Lone Animals (because they can all shape-shift into different animals) consists of Fundy (a fox), Quackity (a duck), Technoblade (a pig), and Schlatt (a goat). They usually go off by themselves because they can shift into animals, and so they can either blend in with other animals, or protect themselves with the added skills their animals have. </p>
<p>Dream’s group (Group A) have all been friends since long before the outbreak. Dream is actually dating George, and Sapnap and Karl are dating. They all started as friends, and then realized they liked each other as more than friends. Dream asked George out because George was too shy to ask her. Sapnap asked Karl out because Sapnap knows what he wants and goes for it.</p>
<p>At first, Group A didn’t even know about the disease. They had all gone on a summer trip in the middle of nowhere. One night, they were exploring a cave and saw a green monster-looking person eating a normal-looking person. This shocked them so much they immediately packed their bags and left for home. When they got back to their hometown, they saw chaos. The streets were littered with trash; there were bodies everywhere, some of them moving, some of them completely still. They went to Dream’s house and saw it was all boarded up. They looked for an open entrance, but they couldn’t find any, so they knocked on the door.</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>“Mom?” Dream called out shakily. “Are you here? It’s Dream.” She heard a slight gasp. </p>
<p>“If you’re really Dream, tell me something only Dream would know.” </p>
<p>She had to really think. “Umm, my favorite color is green because it brings out my green eyes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re pretty shallow for that.” Dream was taken aback.</p>
<p>“Mom!” She heard an electric drill unscrewing the boards from the door, then the door opened a few moments later. </p>
<p>“It’s really you!” Dream’s mom had tears forming in her eyes. She pulled her in for a hug.</p>
<p>“Of course it’s me, mom.” Her voice was muffled in her mom’s shoulder. They pulled away and her mom realized other people were there.</p>
<p>“Are they all clean?” her mom asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“Clean? What do you mean by that?” </p>
<p>“You don’t know?”</p>
<p>“Know what? Does it have anything to do with why the town is all gross, and all the houses and buildings are boarded up? Anything to do with the demon creature we saw eating someone in a cave?”</p>
<p>Her mom’s eyes grew wide. “You saw one?” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Saw one what?!” Dream was growing exasperated at the fact her mom wouldn’t give her a straight answer.</p>
<p>“An infected.”</p>
<p>“Infected? It’s a disease?” Karl asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. A very contagious one, too.” Dream’s mom said grimly.</p>
<p>“Could you elaborate on that, ma’am?” Sapnap asked.</p>
<p>She looked around. “Come in, it’s starting to get dark and it’s kind of a long story.” She ushered them in and they boarded the door back up. “Can’t risk them getting in.” They all shuddered, remembering their experience in the cave, the green monster’s large, sharp teeth ripping apart the flesh of a human who was still alive, and was probably in unimaginable pain. They would hate to imagine that happening to them.</p>
<p>Dream’s mom started explaining the story, from the very beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty short. The others won't be this short, I just wanted to post this one ASAP.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>